Modern consumer and industrial electronics, such as graphical computing systems, televisions, projectors, cellular phones, portable digital assistants, and combination devices, are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life. In addition to the explosion of functionality and proliferation of these devices into the everyday life, there is also an explosion of data and information being created, transported, consumed, and stored.
The explosion of data and information comes in different types, e.g. text, sounds, images, as well as for different domains/applications, e.g. social networks, electronic mail, web searches, and different formats, e.g. structure, unstructured, or semi-structured. Research and development for handling this dynamic mass of data and information in existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
Thus, a need still remains for a computing system with iterative knowledge management mechanism. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.